Harry Potter and the American Girls
by Siqoni
Summary: James(a girl) And Levi(Another girl) Are sent into the world of harry potter. After reading all the books up untill the fifth year. But when they appear in the hp world harry is at rons after his 3rd year of hogwarts. What wil happen?
1. James and Levi

Hey I desided to make a Harry Potter story! Its in James Point of veiw.  
Disclaimer: I no own so no sue!  
Summery: James(a girl) And Levi(Another girl) Are sent into the world of harry potter. After reading all the books up untill the fifth year. But when they appear in the hp world harry is at rons after his first year of hogwarts. What wil happen with 2 girls in a new world?  
**Harry Potter and the girls from america**.

James was a typical girl, well not really. She was kinda loud fun loving and LOVED to pull pranks. She had browning-black hair and hazel eyes. Her personallity is much of James Potter, a prankster of the past. SHe even messed her hair like james. The sad thing is, Her name was James. Her parents were kinda weird. Levi her best frinds personality was a mix of Sirius and james, but she looked like Ron's sister, except with eyes the color of her red hair.  
Anyways, this story starts off in Levi's house were James stayed the night.  
"James?" Levi asked drawing herself from her picture.  
"Yeah?"  
"Maybe we should start on the manga again?"  
"Sure." James got out the notebook. They started to write in it coming up with ideas when the earth shook.  
"AHHHH ITS THE BIG EARTHQUAKE!" Leiv screamed as her and james crawled under her bed. James closed her eyes a few seconds later the earth stopped.  
"Levi?"  
"Im ok!" Levi sighed. James opened her eyes to look at the familiar house in front of her. "HOLY MOTHER OF ALL ORANGE SPOTTED CANADIAN BATS!" James screamed. "The-the weasly house?" Levi stampered. The door opened and out came Molly and Auther weasly.  
"Who are you?" Molly asked while her spouse help James and levi up.  
"Im James and this is Levi. We already know you Mr. and Mrs. Weasly."  
"How?" Mrs. Weasly asked.  
"Umm... c-can we er go inside?" Levi stampered still shocked.  
"Of course!" She gestured the two girls in. After the sat down James explained how they got their and that they know what will happen. "Oh My! We should tell Dumbledore." Mrs. Weasly quickly got up and went to the desk writing a letter to dumbledore. After James explained their stories to the Weaslys, Harry, and hermione, not telling them anything about the future only that they know it James and levi head into the back yard and sit.  
"I wounder why we are here?" James pondered.  
"I dunno." Levi looked at the house.  
"Lets go blow up Percy's bed!" James jumped up!  
"Sure." Levi followed James up to fred and georges room.  
"Yo! Fred, George can we borrow a few fireworks?" James knocked on the door.  
"Why?"  
"Certain reasons. PLEASE?" James begged. "Thanks!" She said as fred handed her a box. Her and levi ran to percy's empty room and stuffed the fire works under the bed. They ran off after they had lit them. A few seconds later they were downstairs as they heard the explosions.  
"FRED! GEORGE!" Mrs. Weasly screamed. It took everything to make the girls not laugh.  
"WHAT?" They said in unison right behind James and Levi. A few minuites later fred and george came up to the girls.  
"Your lucky we dont tattle on people." Fred murmured.  
'Thats what i hoped for.' James thought. "Thank you." She mumbled back.  
"James, Levi, well Ginnys room will be a little full if we put anyone else in there, do you think you can sleep in fred and georges room, of course they will share percys."  
"Sure!" James replied to Mrs. Weaslys question. After the twin and the girls were out of ear-shot James and Levi started to crack up. "Im so sorry we got you in trouble." James said calming down.  
"That was a good one though!" Fred replied. Levi squeaked when she saw ron.  
"Nur Levi likes ron!" James said to fred and george as levi ran off to stalk ron. Fred and George started to laugh.  
"So you know everything that will happen?" George asked.  
"Not everything, only up to harry's fifth year. " "Hm, wanna tell us?" Fred asked.  
"No I cant, it will change everything." James looked at the floor.  
"If Levi likes ron, who do you like?" They asked in unison.  
'Nooo they are onto me!' She blushed. "Um well its kinda 3 guys i cant pick one."  
"Oh so its like a square?"  
"Yeah."  
"Who are the lucky guys?"  
"Draco flint and Crabble." James said sarcastically. Fred and george noticed the sarcasim. But they played along.  
"Oh really?" Fred cocked an eyebrow.  
"No." James playfully punched him.  
"Then who is it?" George asked.  
"You two and Harry." James blushed. 'OMG I told them'  
"Really?" They said in unison.  
"Yeah, Your lucky I told you." James said walking away. The twins tryed to follow but James was gone.  
James walked into Rons room. "Hey Ron, Harry, Hermione and Levi!" "Oh hey James." They all said. James sat down next to Harry and Levi.  
"RON STALKER!" James smiled and raced of, Levi not far behind. James ran laughing. Eventually downstairs James ran into the twins, "Hi cant talk must run!"  
"JAMES!" Levi's voice filled the house and james sprinted into the backyard. James climed the tree and sat panting. The twins not far behind.  
"What did you do?" George asked.  
"I called her a ron stalker in front of ron." James smiled. 'Haha, shes gunna kill me'  
"Oh."  
"HAHAHA you had to use your brooms to get up here." James laughed at them.  
"Yeah so we dont climb like a cat."  
"HEY?!?!?!" James jumped, falling from the tree. "HOLY COW!"(A/n: HAHA HARU!)  
  
I have to go now bye bye. 


	2. Us and hogwarts?

Anyways, I couldnt find my 2nd or 3rd harry potter books so I guess this is on his 4th year so bleh!  
Discaimer: Me no own so no sue.  
I must thanks my friend Nikki For this idea, so she gets part credit!  
**Harry Potter and the American Girls.  
**_Me at Hogwarts?_  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" James screamed as she fell down from the tree. Next thing she knew someone was holding her in his arms.  
"Falling for me already?" Came the familiar voice of fred. One hand holding James another bringing the broom to the ground.  
"No Fred, I aint that stupid." James winked.  
"I was wounderin' why is your name james if your a girl." He looked amused.  
"Well," James giggled, "I dont even know." 'But i wanna know.' She thought. A second later Mrs. Weasly came running out.  
"Oh James, Your ok!" Mrs. Weasly smiled. "Yeah, Thanks to Fred." James walked off.  
"It was nothing." Fred said watching James walk away. James walked up to the twins room and sat on one of their beds.  
"JAMES! LEVI!" Came Mrs. Weaslys voice. James ran downstairs.  
"Yes?" She asked when she got to the bottom, Levi behind here.  
"Dumbledore sent this to you two." James and Levi each a letter. James opened the letter and read:  
_Dear James,  
We understand that you are from a different world or something like that. Also that you know Harry Potters future. We would ask that you come to hogwarts even though you dont have magical talent. Please buy some robes and stuff so you may act like normal students.  
Hope You Like Hogwarts.  
Albus Dumbledore_

"OMG!" James and Levi said in unison. "Congrates." Mrs. Weasly hugged them. "Oh yes, this is Charlie and Bill." Mrs. Weasly pointed to them. "Hello Im James."  
"Konichiwa, I am Levi."  
"Nice style bill." They both say in unison.  
"Are you sisters?" Charlie asked them.  
"Er... No, we are best friends from another world!" James said and walked off. Mr. Weasly Appeared.  
"FRED!" Mr. Weasly yelled. James walked away before she could hear the rest. She sat outside, bored. James came back a while later. "May I help with dinner?" She asked.  
"No Ive got enough help." Mrs. Weasly pointed outside. James walked back out, now noticing Bill and Charlie having some table fight outside. She walked out and walked to fred and George laughing and cheering them on. She heard Percy yell at them.  
"Aww.." James pouted as they put the tables down and finished getting ready. By 7 all the food was on the table and James was shocked by all the food. James sat inbetween Fred and george. They were talking to CHarlie about the world cup. "DOnt you know who will win?" Fred turned to James.  
"Yeah, and I aint tellin'." James smiled.  
"Aww, party pooper." George nudged her.  
"Yeah so?" She smiled.  
"You should so to bed the lot of you." Mrs. Weasly started. "You'll be up at the crack of dawn to get to the cup. Everyone can just leave their school list and ill get the stuff for you." James looked down suddenly. "Mrs. Weasly, How will me and Levi get stuff if we have no money?"  
"You guys can borrow some of mine." Harry said, right behind James.  
"Thank you harry!" James glomped him. James went up to the twins room with levi and picked a bed, falling asleep as she hit the pillow.  
  
I am leaving this here for now.


	3. quidditch cup

Ahhh shoot im rightin another one.  
I did a disclaimer in the first chapter so that counts ok? JK ROWLING OWN HARRY POTTER AND ALL THE CHARACTERS!  
  
James dreamed about Kissing someone who she couldnt see. She tripped and fell backwards falling and falling, before she hit the ground she was shook awake.  
"Hun, its time to wake up." Mrs. Weasly shook her. "Oh ok." James sat up. She relized she didnt have a change of cloths and looked in The twins closet and took baggy black pants and a baggy forest green shirt. Levi took the same thing but the shirt was red.  
"Hey those are our cloths!" Fred and George said.  
"Hey! I dont have a change of cloths so bleh!" James smiled and put on her army hoodie. (Its black Muhahaha)  
James ate a little and looked at Mr. Weasly's outfit. "Umm Nice outfit." James said trying to not laugh.  
"Whats wrong with it?" He asked.  
"Oh nothing, just back in america people never wore stuff like that." Levi replied for james.  
"Oh Fred just give up while you can." James said taking some toffees out of his pocket as Mrs. Weasly yelled at george. "Told you so." James walked off with some of the toffees. They headed out, James listening to Mr. Weasly talking even though she knew it already. "Over Here Arthur! Over here,son, we've got it!" Came a voice. James followed Mr. Weasly to were cedrics dad, amos was. Amos was introduced to harry and the quidditch accident. With difficulty the 11 people there touched the old boot held by Amos.  
"Three...two...one..." Mr. Weasly said, suddenly James felt as though her feet left the ground and then slammed into another ground. Levi fell but James stayed up.  
"Thank god for good shoes." James smiled and helped levi up.  
"Hello, Im Cedric." Cedric said also helping Levi up.  
"Hey, Im james and my friend here is levi."  
"Seven past five from stoatshead Hill." a voice called out. James looked at the wizareds who were there. Mr. weasly greeted them. They followed Mr. weasly. "So how come I never saw you two before?" Cedric asked the girls.  
"Well... er... Bye." James said as they got to the cottage. Mr. weasly paid with the help of harry. They walked more, James looking at the tents. James and levi did alot of putting up the tents. James took the mallet from the excited Mr. weasly.  
Once the tents were up. "Im so sleeping outside." James and levi said smiling. Mr. weasly got Harry, Ron and Hermione to get water. James smiled and got some fire wood. Hermione, Harry and ron Came back. James would have tried to show Mr. weasly how to light a match but James never got close to fire, ever since her and her brother started a fire and she was locked in a closet.  
Bagman showed up just after percy, bill, and charlie appeared. Mr. Weasly introduced everyone except Levi and James.  
"Oh and who are these young ladys." Mr. Bagman asked.  
"Er... well." Mr. Weasly started.  
"Im James Samson, and this is Levi Callen." James introduced them and shook his hand. "Thank you for the tickets." James said politly.  
"It was nothing." After fred and geroge finished with their bet james smiled. "Good bet!" James winked at fred and walked in her tent. James came back after Mr. Crouch appeared. THey were talking about stuff going on at hogwarts. James smiled. "I so cant wait." She joined the conversation.  
"For what?" The grown-ups asked.  
"That thing going on at hogwarts that the students have no clue about." James smiled and Levi came up to her.  
"James we know you know whats going on but dont stick it in others faces."  
"Oh so this is the James, and this is levi?" Mr. Crouch asked. "Please keep this a secret, and everone at the ministry already know about you two."  
"Bye." James said as Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman left.  
"Tell us!" Fred and george asked.  
"No way. Its a surprise." James smiled. Everyone, wel except the twins, james and levi bought the merchandise and stuff. James heared the booming gong and smiled as the lanterns turned on. Everyone followed Mr. weasly through the woods. They gave the tickets to the Ministry witch and went to the top box.  
James sat next to fred and bill. "Hey winky!" James heard levi say to the house-elf. James turned to look at Lucius. Draco turned to James and LEvi.  
"Im Draco Malfloy." He introduced himself.  
"Im James, and this is levi."  
"Isnt James a boy name?" Malfloy sneered.  
"Who cares." Fred butted in. Malfloy walked off and took his seat.  
---------After the match-  
James stayed up, knowing what will happen. Everything started to change. People screaming and she saw Mr. weasly come out. He saw everthing, James and levi went to wake up Hermione and Ginny. They went into the forest and lost fred and george. Ron tripped and Hermione took her wand and lit the little part of the forest up. "Malfoy." James said looking right at him.  
"You'd better get going you wouldnt want anyone to see them." Malfoy pointed to James and hermione (Levi was with the others)  
"Yeah your right Malfoy. Of course you dont have the courage to do anything on your own." James smirked and grabed harry while hermione dragged ron. "ANyways your dads in a mask out their and we know it. Maybe with your mom. But oh well." James yelled and walked out of earshot not hearing what malfoy said.  
The got in the quiet. But just as harry finished saying something Mr. Bagman appeared. "Riot at campsite!" James said. Mr. Bagman dissapered. A little later they heard the spell and James saw the mark.  
Soon they were surounded. James ducked right when everyone yelled Stupefy. James heard Mr. Weasly yell and Mr. Crouch ask them a question.  
"NONE OF US DID THAT!" James yelled.  
"Don't lie! You were discovered here." Mr. Crouch yelled at her.  
"Their kids." James heard the whisper of a witch.  
"The spell that we heard came from over there." James pointed to the bushes. They pointed theirs wands and yelled stupify. Amos went back and came back with winky.  
After everything with the wand and winky they went back. James didnt even want to talk about anything. She listen to the conversation.  
"James why did you not tell us about this?" Mr. Weasly asked.  
"Well, see this plays a big part on everything. If this didnt happen other things wouldnt and blah blah the whole wizard world goes into chaos." James yawned. "Night." she didnt even try to get to the tent, she leaned against the closer person, which was Charlie, and passed out.  
Mr. Weasly shook her awake in the morning. they packed up with magic and left. They aproched the portkeys area and were able to take an old rubber tire back to stoatshead hill. A day before they left for hogwarts James went to check her stuff. She looked at her new robes. Her 'wand' some dress robes. They were a pale green. She put everything in a trunk she was borrowing. She had new cloaths. After that she went down stairs.  
"Thank your harry!" She said glomping him. "Its ok. I mean you dont have any money." The next day James woke up the next day by Mr. Weasly. "Dears its almost time to go."  
Jame got up and dressed in blue bellbottoms and a pale green shirt. She left her hair down and went downstairs. After getting to king cross and going through the barrier James thanked Mrs. Weasly and told her to tell Arther to actually rest while he can.  
They got on the train and sat down in an compartment. James sighed as malfoy showed up.  
"Arthur knows malfoy, they just know how to keep secrets unlike some people." James glared at malfoy.  
"What are you doing hanging around these people?" He snnered.  
"At least i have friends, and not body guards." James smirked.  
"Shut up James!"  
"Watch your mouth Malfoy, if you want one by the time we get to hogwarts." James pushed Malfoy away, he left with his 'guards'. Ron shut the compartment door breaking the glass and hermione fix it.  
Once the train stopped Levi and James went with Hagrid. They fought across the waters and went to see McGonagall.  
"James, Levi, you two will be sorted first. You will be known as exchange students from america ok?"  
"ok!" They said in unison. They walked in the great hall and listen to the hat. McGonagall unrolled the parchment.  
"When I call out your name you will put on the hat and sit on the stool, When the hat announces your House you will go and sit at the appropriate Table. Samson James!" It looked like some of the students were shocked when they noticed James was a girl. Then others laughed. James Put the hat on. "Tough, you have smarts, your brave, your sly, and shy. You have the houses put together. I see you want in Gryffindor. then i shall put you in GRYFFINDOR!" James smiled took the hat off and walked to the table. Everyone at gryffindor were clapping. James sat by Lee and George. "CALLEN LEVI!" Levi walked up, people still surprised that Levi is a girl. She sat down and put the hat on her head.  
"GRYFFINDOR!" James Clapped and smiled. She watched levi sit by ron. Once the hat was done they ate and talked. Albus stood up for his speach.  
"Well If your Noticed our first two who were sorted, James an Levi, are exchange students from america. We would ask that you help them find their way around." He went on and got to the Tornament. Of course the twins were mad. 


	4. Moody

On to the story:  
  
Anyways the twins led everyone upstairs and george told the password. The girls sad good night and headed upstairs. James fell asleep as her head hit her pillow. James was shook awake by Hermione. "James comeon Breakfast will start soon!" James got dressed in her school uniform and went to the common room. She walked to the great hall. She had the same classes as Harry. She said bye to fred and George and headed to Herbology. After collecting pus, James walked with them to Care of Magical Creatures. She didnt really want to do the whole blast-ended skrewts but she had no choice. James saw Malfoy come with the other slytherins. "Hello Malfoy. come to ruin the day?"  
"Shut up Samson. Im not a mudblood lover like you guys." Malfoy sneered.  
James smirked. "Yes we love puddles of mud that have blood in 'em." Everyone laughed at that.  
"I'll get you James."  
"So what are you gunna do call me some names and act like you know everything?"  
"A'right you two stop foolin' around." Hagrid butted in.  
After class they headed down to lunch. James sat by herself not really wanting to talk to anyone. A seventh year gryffindor came up and sat by her.  
"Hello Im Matt." He heald out his hand.  
"Im James." She shook it.  
"I saw you at the world cup." Matt started a conversation with her.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, you were with Harry, Ron and Hermione, in the forest while the death eaters were on a riot."  
"Oh." James said kinda shocked.  
"Yeah, anyways, How do you like hogwarts so far?"  
"Its Awsome!" James smiled. Her bracelett fell."Aww man." SHe picked it up and tried to put it back on.  
"Here." Matt helped her put it on.  
"Thanks." She stood up. "I've got to go, bye." She walked up to Hary and ron. "Come on We have to get up to our class on time. They headed to the north tower. They headed through the trap door.  
"Good day." came the voice of trelawney.  
"Hello!" James said picking a seat and sitting. At dinner Malfoy showed up. He read the artical out loud. After malfoy said something about Rons mom james pipped in.  
"Malfoy, whats Your problem? It seems like your stalking us! MALFOYS A STALKER!" James yelled. Harry made fun on malfoys mom and almost got cursed, then moody turned him into the amazing bouncing ferret. James and ron sat in silence. "Well thats the second time that happened." James smirked.  
"Second?" Ron asked. "Oh yeah in my world this is a movie so ive seen it twice now."James skipped off happily. James skipped into the great hall people looking at her weird, she skiped to the table and sat eating. Matt came back.  
"'ello James." Matt said sitting.  
"Hi Matt!" James said yawning.  
"Tired?" He asked.  
"Kinda." She replied as fred george and lee came and sat. They started to talk about Moody.  
"I really dont like This moody." James yawned getting up and leaving.  
"She's whack, who wouldnt like Moody!" George said not knowing that james heard it. She turned around and frowned at them, shook her head and stomped off. James went up to the common room, said the password and walked in sitting on an armchair, practically passing out.  
The next two days went by uneventfull. Levi and ron got a little closer. And James rolled her eyes alot like she used too. She got to class and took a seat in the back. She wanted to avoid the teacher, Moody. Levi sat by Ron. Harry looked at James worridly.  
"Put your books away, you wont need them." Moody said. The only person who didnt have their book out was James.He did his speach on how they were behind in their class.  
  
I must really go now SORRY! 


End file.
